Point of View of a Ronso
by krum20042000
Summary: Final Fantasy 10 the point of view of Kimahri a Ronso
1. Young Ronso's

Point of View of a Ronso  
  
This is my first story on fanfiction.net so I hope you like it.  
  
I used some of the characters off of final fantasy 10 but is just rote this story just to have fun because I heard about this website from a friend.  
  
Chapter1  
  
Young Ronso's  
  
IN a world called spira there was a mountain that a very strong race of people called Ronso's they lived on a very beautiful mountain called mt.Gagazette. One Ronso little ronso was smaller than most ronso's his age. His name was Kimahri. He had 2 friends Biran and Yenke they all were small little ronso's at this time.  
  
Yenke and Biran were bigger than Kimahri. One day Kimahri was talking to Yenke  
  
"Hey Yenke"  
  
"yah"  
  
"Who do you think will be the next summoner to pass by are mountain"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"ow"  
  
"Why do you ask"  
  
Kimahri goes silent  
  
"Hello Kimahri answer me"  
  
Kimahri looks at Yenke and walks away. 


	2. Training of Ronso

Point of View of a Ronso  
  
I hope you like this story so far this is my first story so I really hope you like it chapter three is still in the making.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Training of a Ronso  
  
A Ronso's training to be strong is painful and hard.  
  
This was a very happy time for me because I just turned 12 and when a Ronso turns 12 they start a very harsh and challenging period of time leading up to a Ronso's man hood.  
  
The first part of training is I have to walk up and down the Mountain over and over until I am strong enough to walk across spira with out resting. Then finally I have to push a 200pound bolder up the mountain over and over until I am able to carry it up the mountain and then I have to carry it up and down until I can take on the most strongest fiends. I had to do this until I was normally until I was 25.  
  
But then one day I accidentally dropped the boulder of the mountain and when a Ronso drops the boulder it is kind of a disgrace. Then that afternoon I was talking to the Elder and I was a apologizing.  
  
"I am very sorry I dropped the boulder Elder"  
  
"Kimahri that is alright" the Elder Replied  
  
"No it is not alright I have shamed all of the Ronso"  
  
"Yes it is don't punish yourself more than you already have"  
  
I said nothing and walked off. 


	3. Fighting of Ronso's

Point of View of a Ronso  
  
This is Chapter 3 of my story I hope you have liked it so far thanks for taking the time to read my story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fighting of Ronso's  
  
After talking to the Elder I went to sleep. IN the middle of the night Biran and Yenke woke me up.  
  
"Kimahri you disgraced us now you must leave are Mountain or we will force you to leave" Yenke said  
  
"you better leave" Biran said  
  
"I'm not leaving"  
  
"ok then I warned you" Biran Replied  
  
Then Yenke hit me so I hit him back. Biran pulled out a spear and stabbed me in the back with it. With my last strength I pulled out my spear and stabbed Biran in the foot with it. Then Yenke grabbed my horn and Biran grabbed my by my arms and then Yenke snapped my horn in half and I passed out.  
  
Then I woke up at the Agency. They told me that I had it worse than my friend. Then I sat up and groaned. 


	4. A Dieing Man

Chapter 4  
  
I hope you are liking my story so far today I put up chapter 4 & 5 I will have chapter 6 up soon this is chapter 4 so here we go.  
  
A dieing Man  
  
After I got back from the Agency I went to the mountain to say good bye to every one (The reason I am leaving the mountain is because I am a disgrace to my people and I lost my horn I must leave the sacred Mountain). I told every one good bye then I left.  
  
When I had passed by the Agency I thanked them and went on. I ran into a few fiends but they were easy to handle. I was rust walking by the road to Bevelle and I saw a man on the ground. He had several injuries to his left arm and he had a very deep scratch down his right eye. I could see that this man was dieing and I had to help him soon. Then he looked at me and said   
  
"Can you please go to Bevelle and look for the daughter of High summoner Braska and take her to the Island of Besaid". Then he fainted. I picked him up over my shoulder and carried him to the Agency. After that I left the Agency and left for Bevelle. 


	5. A Young Girl

Chapter 5  
  
This is chapter 5 I hope you are enjoying yourself with my story chapter 6 will be put up soon so lets continue on.  
  
A Young Girl  
  
When I got to Bevelle I walked up to one of the monks and asked "Where could I find the daughter of High summoner Braska" he pointed me in her direction.  
  
I walked over there and asked   
  
"Where would the daughter of Braska be". This little girl said   
  
"aa I'm the daughter of Braska" I Replied "I was sent by a dieing man to take you to Besaid".   
  
"We must leave soon" "Get your stuff we must go soon".  
  
We left that afternoon she said good by to everyone and we left. It took us 5 days to get to Besaid but we eventually got there. 


	6. Growing up

Chapter 6  
  
Sorry that all my other chapters were so short I'll try not making the rest not as short as those this one is a little longer I hope you have injured my story chapter 7 will be put up soon lets continue with the story then.  
  
Growing Up  
  
When we got to Besaid we were welcomed by all of the people of the Island. Yuna saw 3 kids that looked about her age. She asked them what there names was They replied Wakka Lulu and Chappu. Yuna left to play with them after asking me if she could. I went and talked to the temple pries I told him she was the daughter of High Summoner Braska. He seemed surprised.  
  
That night I went to leave the island. While I was leaving I heard a little girl begging me to stay I looked and it was Yuna saying   
  
"No Kimahri don't go".  
  
So I decided to stay after all.  
  
Almost every day after that she played with Lulu, Wakka, and Chappu. Until one day Yuna got sick. After that she didn't play all that much she usually watched.  
  
Wakka, and Chappu started to play blitz ball. They were pretty good at it. Then one day Chappu joined up with the crusaders Wakka tried to stop him but it didn't matter Chappu still joined up with them.  
  
Then one day Chappu had a big mission to go up against sin and so Wakka gave him a sword. But Chappu decided to use a Al Behd machina weapon. The next day they found Chappu cut in half on the shore. Lulu was really sad but she looked like she was fine. Yuna and Wakka where really hurt but I think it hurt Lulu most of all because she really cared about him a lot.  
  
Then shortly after that Yuna decided she wanted to be a summoner. Lulu, and Wakka tried stopping her but it didn't work. So they decided to become her guardians along with me. So she became a apprentice summoner and so we went to prey at the temple. 


End file.
